If Only I Could Save You
by rutvic
Summary: What are you ready to do when you love someone? Will you save them? Will you give everything for them or you're too scared? Read and find out how much strong is Jude's and Tommy's love and please leave review M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Everything happened of season 1 except that Tommy hasn't gone out with Sadie but with a model. Jude went on tour as in season 1 but she never kissed Jamie and nothing happened between Jamie and her. Jamie just didn't go with her because he knew that he was going to be a third wheel and that's all so he found an excuse to stay in Toronto.

Jude came back from tour she didn't know that Tommy was going out with someone and that was a surprise, the first surprise she found. The second one was that Darius was now the owner of G Major instead of Georgia. Georgia and E.J. left and Portia was the one who took place instead of E.J.. The third surprise was that Sadie was going out with Kwest, the next was that Kat and Jamie were together too. Jude thought that the world got crazy since she left all the changes were too much to take in just one day but she was wrong because the craziest and worst surprise she was going to get was still waiting to get out.

**Chapter 1**

When Jude came out of the bus she found Jamie, Kat, Sadie and Kwest waiting for her. There was no Tommy and that was when she asked for him and Kwest told her that he was on lunch break with his 'girlfriend'. She was shocked at first because he didn't tell her and she phoned him every day to talk to him. Then she was feeling hurt because on tour she always thought about him, she didn't went out with the guys she was so sad and felt lonely without him that she always stayed on the bus writing songs about him. After Jude went home and said hi to her father Kwest, Sadie and Jude went to the studios. In the car Jude was silent she didn't know what to do when she will come face to face with the only man she always loved. She was anxious to see him but at the same time she prayed that he wasn't there. She was too hurt to face him and in a way she felt betrayed by him that he never told her. They arrived at G Major Sadie and Kwest were the first to get in. A few seconds later Jude got in and of course she found all the interns there waiting for her to welcome her back. Darius was the first to greet her and then the other interns. The last one was Tommy he walked slowly towards her he was afraid that if he go near her she will smack him or something. He knew that by now Kwest must have told her so he wasn't sure what to expect.

Tommy:Harrison

Jude:Quincy

He took her hands and pulled her slowly for a hug anticipating a smack or that she push him away but nothing came she hugged him back. After a minute of hugging that seemed that none of them wanted to pull away a throat cleared from behind them. They parted from each other and that's when Jude saw for the first time a gorgeous woman with long blond her and green eyes. The woman was skinny of course the body of a model, she was wearing a red halter top see trough and a black bra underneath it, a black mini skirt so short that when she walks you can see her bud coming out from underneath and a red boots that went high up the thigh with a 6 inch pencil that Jude couldn't imagine herself walking in that. She was perfect with perfect figure and big boobs something that Jude didn't have. Jude felt like a little girl next to her not a woman like she always wanted to believe she was.

Women:hi I'm Angie Tommy's fiancée

That was all Jude remembers because she fainted. When Jude woke up she was in her room at her house and beside her was Sadie and Kat.

Sadie:Jude how are you feeling?...I think you need rest because you tiered yourself on tour...and you need to eat because you look pale...have you ate enough on tour Jude?

Kat:I think you have to slow down Sadie she isn't feeling well and you're not helping with all these questions.....(she turned towards Jude) Jude how are you feeling?.....do you want something to drink or eat?....maybe you need some rest we can leave if you want

Jude:no

Sadie:there is dad, Jamie, Kwest and Tommy downstairs waiting that you get up maybe it's better if I tell them that you woke

Jude:Tom....Tommy.....Fiancée

Sadie and Kat looked at each other and now they understood what the fainting was about. At first they

thought it was because of the stress that she had on tour and maybe that she wasn't eating enough but

now everything was clearer it was all because of Angie.

Kat:ahm...Jude...we..we didn't know how to tell you

Jude:why?

Kat:why?.....because we knew that you would be hurt and we wanted you to have fun on tour and enjoy it

Jude:no, why is he getting married?

Kat and Sadie at this question they were speechless why was Tommy getting married?...maybe because

he felt it was time for him to settle down?...maybe because he was in love with Angie?...no that wasn't

the reason because Kwest told Sadie that Tommy was not in love with her....then what was the reason

why Tommy was doing this?...after some more silence Jude talked again.

Jude:how long they've been going out?.....does he love her?

Again no answer to that. At this point Sadie stood up and went down stairs to get Kwest. He would know

how to answer Jude's questions and of course right now Tommy wasn't the best person that could help

Jude's situation because if she sees him she would fall apart. When Sadie told Kwest that Jude wanted

to see him Tommy was hurt that she didn't asked of him first but he understood her feelings right now

so he left. Jamie and Stuart went in the kitchen to make some coffee and Kwest went in Jude's room.

Kwest:hey red head

Jude:(smiled) hi

Kwest:so.......how are you?

Jude:I'm fine I'm just.......tiered that's all

Kwest:Sadie told me you had some questions for me

Jude:ah....I...I just...nothing it was nothing

Sadie:she wanted to know why Tommy was getting married and if he was in love with Angie


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sadie:she wanted to know why Tommy was getting married and if he was in love with Angie

Kwest:ahm....ah....see....ahm

Jude:don't worry Kwest you don't have to answer I was just asking because Tommy and me heard each other every day but he never told me about Angie and I was shocked that's all...it doesn't matter any more.........now if you all excuse me I want to go to sleep because I'm tiered

With that the three left the room. Down stairs no one said a word about what happened until Stuart

went in his room. When they were left alone Sadie was the first to bring back the subject.

Sadie:so Kwest about what Jude wanted to know what is it this with Tommy I never thought I could see the day that Tommy Q will get married so tell us

Kwest:what do you want to know Sadie?

Sadie:why is he getting married if you told me that he wasn't in love with Angie?

Kwest:I don't know

Sadie:come on Kwest you're his best friend he must have told you something

Kwest:no, and even if he did I will never tell you.....he's my best friend and if he confines something in me I can't get here and tell you because I would not be a good friend to him

Sadie:then if put it that way you're Tommy's friend and I'm Jude's sister and I don't want to see her hurt so tell your friend to talk to her and at least have the guts to explain to her why was he so ass hole and never told her when they phoned each other every minute they've got

The next day Jude went in the studio and there she found Tommy and Kwest working at the

soundboard.

Jude:hey

Kwest:hey red head how are you feeling?

Jude:better I was just tiered from the tour

Tommy:hi Harrison

Jude:Tom

Tommy knew that something was off with Jude she never called him Tom and her tone was emotionless

not friendly, not sad but emotionless.

Tommy:ahm...Jude can we talk alone?

Jude:you can talk with kwest in here after all he's your best friend and I'm sure you don't hide things from him

Tommy:Jude....girl

Jude:don't call me that...I hate that name

Kwest was sure now that Jude was angry with Tommy because she loved when Tommy called her girl so

he stood up and was about to leave.

Jude:no, Kwest you're not going to leave you stay here

Tommy:gi...Jude I just need a minute

Jude:no, if you want to tell me something then say it in front of Kwest........(silence)..............I see it wasn't important then we can start I have a lot of songs written already that we can work on

Tommy:I'm sorry I didn't tell you on the phone but I didn't want to ruin your first tour

Jude:so you wanted to surprise me?

Tommy:no.......ah....I....I was afraid of what you would think...what you would say

Jude:and what did you expect me to think or say?

Tommy:I don't know....I didn't want you to hate me....I just

Jude:you what?... you were afraid that I would yell at you......be mad that you lied to me

Tommy:I never lied to you girl

Jude:don't call me that and yes you did lie to me you said nothing about her to me you just kept making me believe that I had a chance

Tommy:Jude we already talked about this you're.......

Jude:just a kid I know

At this point Jude had tears in her eyes and there were becoming to get out. Tommy saw hurt in her

eyes and he looked away he couldn't dare to look at her again. She was in pain and he was the one that

began all this, he was the one that hurt her but it wasn't in his intention to hurt her. He was trying to do

the best thing for both of them but was he wrong?

Not another word was said after that Jude went in the booth and recorded a song.

A week had passed from that day and Tommy and Jude were still not talking. Angie came in the studio

now and then to go out for lunch with Tommy and today she was there talking to Tommy and Kwest

when Jude came in.

Jude:ahm....hi

Kwest:hey red head ready to begin?

Jude:sure but first I need to get a coffee

And with that Jude left the studio and went to get a coffee. Angie left the studio because she needed to

go to work but when she passed the lobby and so Jude she went to talk to her.

Angie:hi, we never introduced our self properly I'm Angie Tommy's...

Jude:fiancée yeah I know

Angie:I just wanted to talk you know.... I want to be friends with Tommy's friends

Jude:then you have the wrong person

Angie:no, I'm with the right person I know how Tommy is protective of you when he used to phone you every day I was angry at him first but then he told me that he care for you like a sister and I can see why

Jude:sure like a sister

Angie:his sister was like you not physically but she loved music like you, she was stubborn, she was mature for her age and she had your age when she died

Jude:wha...what?


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jude:wha....what?

Angie:what Tommy never told you about his sister?....it's a sore subject for him but I thought he told you...you seem so close

Jude:yeah we seem

Angie:don't be angry with him I know because 3 years ago we were together and he took me to see his family and that's where I found out...his brother Tim told me about the accident when Tommy and his sister where on the bus coming back from school, they stopped at the usual spot and Tommy was playing with his ball when the ball fell and Tommy went running after it without paying attention he was crossing the street. A car was coming so his sister step forward to move Tommy from the street and she was the one hit by the car and died

Jude:why are you telling me this?

Angie:because I think you can't be angry with Tommy, he passed from a lot and he said nothing to you about us because he was afraid to lose another sister

Jude:how do ...

Angie:how do I know?....I saw him upset and sad since you came I thought that he would be happy to see you so I talked to Kwest and he told me what happened he even....he even told me you had a crash on him....I know it's none of my business but you're young and beautiful and Tommy doesn't see you in that way so what ....there are other guys out there that would love to date you

Jude:whatever now I have to go back to the studio

Jude walked away but then she turned back.

Jude:don't worry I had a little crush on little Tommy Q but who haven't .....but....I see him as a brother to me too

With that she left and went in the studio.

Another month have passed and Tommy and Jude were still not talking or at least like they used to talk.

They said hi's, goodbyes and even some little chatting but not with personal life just about work. This

morning they were working on a song when Tommy had a call and he was fighting with the person on

the phone. Jude took off her headphones and went in the studio were Kwest and Tommy where.

Tommy shut the phone when Jude came in but she saw how angry he was. Kwest saw this too and he

knew that when Tommy was this mad its better if you let him cool before you say anything so he left to

go make a sandwich. Jude knew this too but she always tried to cool him down and she always was good

in it.

Jude:do you want to talk?

Tommy:what?

Jude:about the call

Tommy:no

Jude:you sure?

Tommy:first you're keeping me distant even if I told you I was sorry and now you want to be a good friend and help me with this?

Jude:I was afraid that's all

Tommy:afraid of what?

Jude:nothing

Tommy:Jude

Jude:I didn't want to forgive you even if I forgave you a long time ago

Tommy:Jude I really am sorry and if I can I will change everything

Jude:everything?

Tommy:about the call it was my brother he's coming here in Toronto

Jude:and?

Tommy:and he's going to work here as a producer

Jude:but that would be nice for you so what is the problem?

Tommy:he's....he's going to produce you

Jude:but I have you as a producer


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jude:but I have you as a producer

Tommy:in three months I have to leave for two months.....Angie and me we decided to go in Europe for our honeymoon so I will not be here and he will replace me

Jude:so he's coming for those two months?

Tommy:he's coming tomorrow I will be here with him for the next month until he gets used to

what we work on with you and then I will have another artist until the wedding after the honeymoon I don't know if Darius is going to leave him with you or let me come back

Jude:so you're not going to be my producer anymore?

Tommy:I...I don't know

From that day and the news Tommy and Jude got closer. They weren't ready to lose each other. Tim Tommy's brother was working with Jude he was good but never like his brother. The chemistry that Jude and Tommy had in music was not going to be replaced like that.

It was two months away from Tommy's wedding now and Tommy was still working with Tim, Kwest and Jude but it was his last day today. It was early in the morning when Tommy woke up. He fought with Angie last night and he went out he wanted to stay alone. He went at the docks this was the place where he fell for Jude and today it was going to be there last day together. Tommy came in G Major and went directly to the lobby to do some coffee. There he found Jude preparing some for herself.

Tommy:good morning I'm surprised to see you here at this hour

Jude:fuck Tommy you scared the shit out of me

Tommy:sorry

Jude:want some? (she pointed towards the pot)

Tommy:yes, thanks.....so it's my last day today

When Jude heard Tommy say that she was sad, she hasn't slept that night thinking about Tommy. She was losing him completely first by his fiancée and now by Tim. It looked like if the world didn't want them together not in a relationship and neither in business. She wasn't paying attention of what she was doing and when she put the hot water in the mug she missed it and put the hot water on her hand.

Jude:ahh...ahh

Tommy:let me see....you have to pay attention on what you're doing girl...I don't want you to get hurt

Tommy places some ice on her hand and he continued the coffees for both of them. They went in the studio and when they got in Tim was already there. Tim heard the door open so he turned around to see who was there he didn't noticed Jude so he went in to her and the coffee that she had in her hands spilled all on her shirt.

Jude:ahh

Tim:sorry Jude I didn't see you

Jude:don't worry it's nothing I have another shirt with me I just go and change

With that she left and went to the bathroom. Meanwhile in the studio Tim and Tommy were arguing on something when Tommy hit the watch he was wearing and smashed it. Jude got back from the bathroom she saw Tommy and Tim yelling at each other but when they saw her they stopped. Kwest arrived a few minutes later and they began their work. Four hours later Jude needed a water break so she left went in the lobby and brought water for her and for the guys. She entered the studio and gave the water to each of them. They were talking and kwest and Jude were making jokes. Jude was drinking when Kwest tickled her. Jude let the water fall from her hands and it went on the soundboard and of course the soundboard went off and died there.

Jude:great........... Just great......Darius is going to kill me.....is it Friday thirteenth or what?

Tommy:Jude don't worry about Darius it wasn't your fault it was an accident

Jude:yeah tell Darius that............is this my unlucky day?

Tommy:I smashed my watch this morning does that count I'm unlucky too?

Jude:funny Tommy .............real funny...........I think this day can't go more wrong

Kwest:don't say that because it will go worst

Jude:superstitious Kwest?

Kwest:no, it's just ..it's always like that you say things like that and it goes that way

Jude:ok Kwest if you wanted to scare me you did

Tommy:ahm look let me go talk to Darius about what happened and then I take you somewhere so you will cool down ok?...............we can't work without soundboard

Jude:ok

Teasers for chapter 5

Tommy:so what you want Darius to yell at you and make you do something you don't want?

Jude:the soundboard is expensive Tommy and I can't leave you throw money like that.......and why would you do something like that for me?

Jude:come on Tommy it's our last day with each other so why not be honest completely?

Tommy:Jude we can't

Jude:why?....there's nothing wrong to be honest

Jude:do you remember when I told you I was afraid and you asked me of what and I told you to forgive you?.....I was lying....I was afraid to get close to you again because I love you Tommy..............I love you..I always have

They get in the viper and Tommy took off. They were passing the lights when another vehicle came out

from the other part of the road and came crashing in to the viper.

The car came from the side of the passenger seat and Tommy saw everything in slow motion. The car

was smashed from the passenger's seat and Jude's blood was everywhere.

So what do you think?.........Please leave comments any kind they will all be appreciated...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Tommy left and went to talk to Darius. Darius was furious and he didn't want to hear about the accident

so Tommy told him that he was going to pay for it. After that he left and went to the studio for Jude.

They left G Major together and went to the rehearsal space.

Jude:what did you tell Darius to convince him to not yell at me or even leave me lose the job?

Tommy:I told him I'll pay for it

Jude:what?......but it wasn't your fault......I can't leave you do it.....I was the one responsible for this.....I was the one acting childish

Tommy:it was an accident no one's fault

Jude:even if it was an accident I was the one that did it so no I'm not going to leave you pay for it

Tommy:so what you want Darius to yell at you and make you do something you don't want?

Jude:the soundboard is expensive Tommy and I can't leave you throw money like that.......and why would you do something like that for me?

Tommy:because I care about you girl

Jude:yeah like a little sister I already heard that

Tommy:no, Jude like a woman

Jude was shocked of what she heard it was her first time to hear Tommy call her woman not kid.

Tommy on the other hand was mad at himself to let something like that slip in the open. He saw how

Jude was looking at him and he felt uncomfortable so he stood up from the couch and walked towards

the wall. Jude stood up and went after him, she stood next to him and without thinking she started

flirting with him.

Jude:so you think I'm a woman?

Tommy:look Jude I....

Jude:you don't have to worry Quincy it's a nice compliment.....it's the first from you

Tommy:what?

Jude:so are there any more compliments you want to add?

Tommy:Jude

Jude:come on Tommy it's our last day with each other so why not be honest completely?

Tommy:Jude we can't

Jude:why?....there's nothing wrong to be honest

Tommy:maybe it will be better if we leave

Tommy was walking towards the door when Jude's words stopped him.

Jude:do you remember when I told you I was afraid and you asked me of what and I told you to forgive you?.....I was lying....I was afraid to get close to you again because I love you Tommy..............I love you..I always have

Tommy turned around and he came face to face with Jude, that while she was talking she walked to

where he was. She stared in his eyes letting him see what she felt towards him. Tommy was losing

control by looking in her eyes he wanted so bad to tell her that he loved her too and kiss her but he

couldn't she was illegal and still young. Jude did the next step she stood up on her toes pulled Tommy's

face to her and kissed him with all the passion she could master. Tommy was taken aback by all this

honesty Jude was revealing he always knew that she had a crash on him but love it was a big word to

say. Tommy was frozen for a little bit but when he felt her pull away he hugged her to him and kissed

back. The kiss was getting heated they even fell on the couch with Jude underneath Tommy. Tommy

took off her shirt and was kissing her neck down to her bra. Jude took Tommy's shirt off and felt his abs.

Tommy unhooked Jude's bra and was now sucking to her nipple. Jude was moaning and arching her

back and Tommy was too lost in this lust. He unbuttoned her jeans and took them down her knees. He

placed kisses all the way up to her mouth. Jude unbuttoned Tommy's jeans and she was trying to get

them off him and that's were Tommy came to his senses and stopped.

Jude:what?

Tommy:Jude we can't

Jude:why?

Tommy:Jude you're illegal and a ki....

Jude pushed Tommy away and stood up.

Jude:don't....don't say it

Jude began to dress and even Tommy.

Tommy:it's better if I take you home

Jude said nothing and went after him. They get in the viper and Tommy took off. They were passing the

lights when another vehicle came out from the other part of the road and came crashing in to the viper.

The car came from the side of the passenger seat and Tommy saw everything in slow motion. The car

was smashed from the passenger's seat and Jude's blood was everywhere. Tommy hit his head but he

was fine. He turned towards Jude and saw her in blood and lifeless he called for help and a few minutes

later the paramedics where there taking Jude to the hospital. At the hospital they took Jude immediately

to the surgery. Tommy called Stuart and told him about the accident. An Hour later in the waiting room

there were Stuart, Sadie, Kwest, Tim, Jamie, Kat, Darius, Portia, Angie and Tommy. They were all waiting

for a doctor to come out and tell them news about Jude. The doctor came out and went near the

waiting room.

Doctor:is someone here for Miss Jude Harrison?

Everyone stood up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Doctor:is someone here for Miss Jude Harrison?

Everyone stood up.

Doctor:I'm sorry....we tried everything but it was too late

Everyone was in tears at this point. Tommy was on the floor it was his entire fault if he made love to her

they would be at the rehearsal space right now happy in each other's arms. Everyone left the hospital

and went home Tommy couldn't go back home with Angie he told her he needed some time alone so he

went at the docks. He was in his viper looking at the sea. This was their place where she wrote her first

song, where he fell in love with her. He was crying so hard it was the first since his sister and he couldn't

stop. He got tiered and he fell asleep.

The next day he woke up he felt a headache coming and he was tiered from the previous day but he

wanted to go to the studio there he will be close to her. What he didn't know was what he was going to

find .......and what was that?


	7. Chapter 7

**First guys I wanted to thank all my readers and thanks for your reviews. I was glad to see so many **

**comments I think this was my first fic that had all these comments and so many readers and in just **

**few post so thank you again. I wanted to let you know that there are a few more shots before the end **

**so don't give up and remember always to leave reviews behind all kind are excepted. Thanks again **

**and here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 7**

Tommy came in G Major and went directly to the lobby to do some coffee. He needed some to wake him up. There he found her by the counting preparing some coffee for herself. He rubbed his eyes he was imagining things right? He stepped a little bit closer to her to see if she was real or not and that's when she turned and found him staring at her in shock like if he saw a ghost or something.

Jude:fuck Tommy you scared the shit out of me

Tommy:sorry

He was still in shock. Jude his Jude was death they told him. They were hit and she lost too much blood. What was this some kind of joke?

Jude:want some? (She pointed towards the pot)

Tommy:yes, thanks..............no, this isn't happening....she can't be here

Jude:come on Quincy I know you're surprised to see me here at this hour but it's our last day together so I wanted to be with you as much as I can

Tommy:our last day?...........that was yesterday..........no ........I'm going crazy

Jude:Tommy you're scaring me what is wrong with you this morning?

Tommy:you....you can't be here...you were....you were...

Jude moved toward Tommy because he was acting really strange this morning she pulled him in to a

hug. At first Tommy moved back but when he felt her that she was real he hugged her close to him so

close that they seemed one. Tommy pulled back after a minute but he put his hands to her face and

looked in her eyes.

Tommy:you're here.............you're ok

Jude:of course I'm fine Tommy....what's going on?......did you had a nightmare last night or something?

Tommy:it...it was so real

Jude:look Tommy I'm fine it was just a nightmare...I'm ok for real

Jude pulled back and went back to prepare the coffees. Tommy remembered what happened in the

dream or what was it and he remembered her burning her hand with the hot water. Jude was about to

put the water in the mug when Tommy talked.

Tommy:Jude look at the mug carefully when you put the water in

Jude:sure Quincy I know I'm a little bit messy but I know what to do

When she prepared the coffees she gave one to Tommy and she was going to grab hers when she put

her fingers in the coffee instead on the handle of the mug.

Jude:ahh...ahh

Tommy:I knew it....it wasn't a dream .....yesterday you burned your hand too

Jude:it's not the first time that I burn my hand Quincy you know how I am

Tommy:let me see....you have to pay attention on what you're doing girl...I don't want you to get hurt.......see I knew I was going to say that too

Jude:of course you did Quincy

Tommy places some ice on her hand. Jude left towards the studio and Tommy followed, when they got in Tim was already there. Tim heard the door open so he turned around to see who was there. Another flash back from the yesterday came to Tommy and he knew that this was when Tim will spill all the coffee on Jude saw he moved Jude immediately and the accident was skipped. Jude and Tim were looking at Tommy like he was crazy. Jude went to sit down on the chair next to Tim when she sat the chair broke. Jude fell and the coffee spilled all over her.

Jude:ahh

Tommy:no, this can't happen.....I stopped it

Tim:Tom you're ok there man

Tommy:no, I stopped it you were suppose to spill the coffee on Jude and I stopped it so why that?

Jude:don't worry it's nothing I have another shirt with me I just go and change

With that she left and went to the bathroom. Meanwhile in the studio Tim and Tommy were talking.

Tim:Tommy are you sure you're fine man

Tommy:yeah

Jude got back from the bathroom and she saw Tommy and Tim talking but when they saw her they stopped. Kwest arrived a few minutes later and they began their work. Four hours later Jude needed a water break so she left went in the lobby and brought water for her and for the guys. She entered the studio and gave the water to each of them. Tommy was better he told himself that this was just a case that the things he saw were happening again even if he didn't believe what he was saying to himself but his watch didn't broke and him and Tim didn't argue so maybe it was just a dream. Was he wrong?


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks again for your reviews and here is the next chapter.**

**Chapter 8**

They were talking and kwest and Jude were making jokes. Jude was drinking when Kwest tickled her. Jude let the water fall from her hands but Tommy was fast and he caught it before it went on the soundboard.

Kwest:wow good reflection T

Tommy:no, Kwest no reflections you all think I'm crazy but I knew that this was going to happen and that's why I caught it at the right moment..........it's like if I have a déjà-vu or something

Kwest:maybe you're tiered man

Tommy:Jude I know what I'm saying you have to believe me

With that he took off and went at the back alley. Jude went after him she was scared of what was going

on with Tommy but she believed him.

Tommy: you think I'm crazy right?

Jude:no, Tommy of course not but maybe you're tiered and this nightmare you had it's scarying you so much that you keep seeing things going the same............what was this nightmare about Tommy?

Tommy:it was...it was about you......we were driving in the viper you were sitting beside me when...when

He got tears in his eyes at this point and Jude hugged him. After some time they went back in and in the

studio. They saw Tim and Kwest prepare their bags to leave and they looked at them.

Kwest:there was a short cut and the soundboard died...Darius gave us the rest of the day off

Jude went to grab her back when she hit the cd of her song they recorded and it fell to the floor and

broke.

Jude:great........... Just great......Darius is going to kill me.....is it Friday thirteenth or what?

Tim:Jude don't worry about Darius it wasn't your fault it was an accident

Jude:yeah tell Darius that............is this my unlucky day?

Tim:I hit my head this morning in the car does that count I'm unlucky too?

Jude:funny Tim.............real funny...........I think this day can't go more wrong

Kwest:don't say that because it will go worst

Jude:superstitious Kwest?

Kwest:no, it's just ..it's always like that you say things like that and it goes that way

Jude:ok Kwest if you wanted to scare me you did

Tommy was looking at the scene in front of him it wasn't the same but almost. The things that never

change are Jude's what she say or the accidents not the same but the kind that made them say the same

things. Without another word Tim and Kwest left.

Tommy:I take you home?

Jude:no, let's go to the rehearsal space the boys aren't there and we can stay there a little bit

Tommy:no, Jude

Jude:please Tommy I just want to spent some time with you and maybe we can work on our last song together

She did her puppy face the one that she knew Tommy will not resist. Tommy gave up so they left and

went to the rehearsal space. But before they left Tommy went to talk to Darius about the accident. Now

they were at the rehearsal space.

Jude:what did you tell Darius to convince him to not yell at me or even leave me lose the job?

Tommy:I told him that it was my fault and that we will record it again and that we had another hit on the way

Jude:what?......but it wasn't your fault......I can't leave you do it.....I was the one responsible for this.....

Tommy:it was an accident no one's fault

Jude:even if it was an accident I was the one that did it so no I'm not going to leave you have the fault

Tommy:so what you want Darius to yell at you and make you do something you don't want?

Jude:Tommy I can't leave Darius think that you were the messy one here....... .......and why do you want to do something like that for me?

Tommy:because I care about you girl

Jude:yeah like a little sister I already heard that

Tommy:no, Jude like a wom......

Jude was shocked of what she was about to hear from Tommy. Tommy was about to call her woman not

kid was this a dream?

Jude:like what Tommy?

Tommy on the other hand was mad at himself he was going to do it again, he was going to let it slip in

the open. He saw how Jude was looking at him and he felt uncomfortable so he stood up from the couch

and walked towards the wall. This was all happening again and this time he knew that it was not

stopping and it wasn't a dream. But why did he saw it if he couldn't do anything to stop it? Jude stood

up and went after him, she stood next to him and without thinking she started flirting with him.

Jude:so you think I'm a woman?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Jude:so you think I'm a woman?

Tommy:look Jude I....

Jude:you don't have to worry Quincy it's a nice compliment.....it's the first from you.............. so are there any more compliments you want to add?................ come on Tommy it's our last day with each other so why not be honest completely?

Tommy:yes, our last day (he talked under his breath)

Jude:what?

Tommy:nothing........I really want to be honest but I can't

Jude:why?....there's nothing wrong to be honest

After some minutes in silence Jude spoke again.

Jude:do you remember when I told you I was afraid....

Tommy:'and you asked me of what and I told you to forgive you?.....I was lying....I was afraid to get close to you again because I love you Tommy..............I love you..I always have'

Jude was frozen in place. How did he know what she was going to say?

Jude:maybe it will be better if we leave

Tommy:no...............I know you're scared but I told you I knew about this day and every word that was said in it.......................Jude if this.....if this was your last day on earth what would you like to do?

Jude:from where this came from?

Tommy:just answer girl

Jude:let's see if this is my last day on earth.......I would eat pop tarts....see some chick movies....

Tommy had turned around at this point with some tears in his eyes. It was getting near the time of the

accident and he wanted so bad to stop it but how? Jude moved towards Tommy and put a hand on his

shoulder. When he felt her he rubbed away the tears he had and turned to look at her. His eyes met

hers and he saw so much love in them passion.

Jude:if this is my last day on earth I would love to spend it here with you....alone

Tommy was so caught in the moment that without thinking twice he kissed her with all the passion he had in hold for her, with all the love he had in him since he met her and the fire he felt when he was near her. Jude kissed back with the same passion, fire and love. The kiss was getting heated and they fell to the ground. Tommy took of her shirt like he did in the déjà vu. He kissed her everywhere every part he could see. Jude was now just in her panties and Tommy was in his boxers. He knew this was wrong and she was illegal but if this meant that he could stop the accident and he will save Jude he was ready to go to jail for what he was going to do. Tommy took off Jude's panties and his boxers and now he was over her ready to take her virginity. Tommy looked in Jude's eyes.

Tommy:are you sure Jude if you want we can stop?

Jude:I'm sure Tommy ......I want you....only you.....make love to me Tommy

He wasn't asked twice because in a second he was making love to her like she asked. When they finished Tommy collapsed on top of Jude and then he turned so he could be next to her. Tommy was lost in thoughts for a minute and Jude noticed how distant he was. Was he regretting what they had together?

Tommy on the other hand wasn't regretting what happened but was feeling that this was the place where he should be. He felt he was ready to tell her his feelings so he turned towards her with a serious look on his face.

Tommy:Jude.....I...I need to tell you something....I don't know how to say this....I

Before Tommy could finish Jude stood up and began to dress. She had tears in her eyes and Tommy wasn't sure what was going on he stood up too and began to dress himself too. They were dressed when Jude turned to look at Tommy. He saw the tears in Jude's eyes and he didn't understood why was she crying but then he thought of something she thought he was going to take it back like he did on her sixteenth party with the kiss.

Tommy:Jude.......it's not what you think girl

But she didn't listened she took the viper's keys that were on the table and left the building towards the car. Tommy immediately went after her he found her starting the car and without thinking he got in the passenger's seat with her.

Tommy:Jude you have to stop...you have to listen to me

Jude:no

With that she pushed her leg even more on the gas.

Tommy:Jude..it's not what you think....I wasn't going to take it back.....and I don't regret it.....I was going to tell you that....that I love you......I love you Jude Harrison

Jude was shocked of what she heard. She turned to look at Tommy to see if she imagined it but his eyes

were saying the truth. Tommy Quincy was really in Love with her. She turned back her eyes on the street

but it was too late she crashed in to a tree. The passenger's seat was crushed Tommy was full of blood

and he wasn't breathing. Jude was fine she just bumped her head but not a scar. She got out of the car

and called for help but it was useless Tommy was already death until the paramedics arrived. The love of

her life died and she felt her heart die with him too.

DON'T KILL ME GUYS PLEASE THERE WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER

TOMORROW


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Two months later Tommy's death. Jude was always in the studio since Tommy died but she didn't

worked she just sat in his chair remembering the times they shared together. She wasn't eating and she

was always sick. Sadie and Stuart were very worried about her. Kwest wanted to help her but when he

would open the studio door to get in she will yell at him to get out. No one could ever enter the studio

she told them that if the door opens his smell will leave the room and nothing will be left of him for her.

Little did she know that she had everything from him. Darius wasn't mad at her not after he heard the

story of what happened.

One day Angie came in the studio and was going in studio A were Jude was when Kwest stopped her.

Kwest:Angie

Angie:Kwest I need to talk to Jude they told me I would find her in there

Kwest:if I were you I will not go in there

Angie:I need to

Kwest:you don't understand Angie she will not let you enter

Sadie and Tim saw Kwest talking to Angie so they went near them.

Tim:Angie

Angie:Tim....Sadie

Sadie:what are you doing here?

Angie:I need to see Jude

Sadie:my sister is hurting enough I don't think she needs you to tell her that she was the fault to this

Tim:Angie Jude was driving but she would never had hurt Tommy intentionally

Angie:I know.....she loved him.....and she still do ....I know that now....and he loved her too... a lot

Without another word she turned and opened the studio and got in. She didn't close the door behind

her and Jude wasn't yelling to whoever entered she was just staring to something in her hand. When

Tim, Kwest and Sadie didn't hear any yelling they went in the studio too. Angie sat on the chair opposite

from Jude and looked at Jude she saw what Jude had in her hand and she wasn't that shocked and not

even angry. She loved Tommy but their love wasn't strong it was more a love for a friendship not a real

love. Angie took Jude's hand and that's when Jude noticed people in the studio. She didn't yell but she

looked around to see who was there. Tears fell from her eyes and looked at Angie.

Jude:I know you're angry with me right now but I loved him......I love him so much that it hurt

Angie:I know and I'm not angry with you Jude...Tommy ...he loved you....he was always in love with you but I was blind and didn't see

Jude:he left but he left me something

Angie:I know

Jude:how

Angie pointed to Jude's hand.

Jude:I thought I lost everything that could remind me of him but he left me the best thing he could ever leave me.......his child

The other three persons that were in the room were shocked to this news but they saw that Jude took

this in a bright way so maybe this was a miracle to help her move on.

Angie:I need to give you something.......here

She pulled out an envelope and gave it to Jude.

Jude:what is this?

Angie:just read it......I want you to know that when they gave it to me I didn't want to give it to you at first I wanted to burn it but then...I thought about it and I knew that this was the right choice..........goodbye Jude take care of yourself and the little one in there

With that Angie left. Jude opened the envelope and opened the letter. She immediately knew that it

was from Tommy because of his writing.

Dear Jude,

If you're reading this letter it means that I didn't fail and you're fine. I knew that you

where going to die that day in a car accident and I couldn't let it happen. God was generous with me and

gave me the opportunity to save you and I did. I don't want you to feel that this was your fault it wasn't

and if you had my chance to save me you would have done it without thinking twice. I did it because I

couldn't leave without you and because I love you. Yes I do I don't know if I had the chance to tell you

but if I haven't I want you to know that I always loved you from that day at the docks where you wrote

your first song with me. I fell in love with you by looking at you. You're so beautiful, solar, mature, and

stubborn but that is another thing I love about you. You're just you no acting or changing because you're

famous. I love even when you fight with me because deep down I know you feel the same about me. I

want you to move on with your life Jude. Find a great guy that will love you as much as I love you. Be

happy for you, for me, for both of us. I want to know you happy I want to see you always smiling the

way you would always smile at me and I want you continue with the music. It's what you are and how

you show your feelings. Never give up if you really loved me that much how I think you did never give up

on life. Remember that I always will be there with you always and I will always love you and I don't

regret saving you if I had to do it again I would in a hearth beat.

I love you always and forever Jude Harrison

T.Q

THE END


End file.
